


尋尋覓覓

by Leonhard483



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 現實向社畜狗們(?
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Ninomiya Katsunari
Kudos: 1





	尋尋覓覓

「走囉。」

二宮站在門口看著還在坐位上收拾的大野，兩人加班到晚餐都能說是宵夜的時間點，二宮只想回家洗澡睡了。

「啊、等等我。」

大野有些慌張的加快了速度，趕緊關燈鎖門追上已經在電梯裡的二宮。

「要去吃點東西嗎？」

二宮抬頭盯著慢慢減少的數字，方才的打算因為大野智的一句話便被捨棄。

「......吃什麼？」

「關東煮？」

大野其實看得出二宮沒什麼想進食的慾望，但卻為了自己肯陪自己去吃飯內心倒是滿開心的，想著加班也值了。

「還是你想吃拉麵？」

「不了......沒什麼胃口。」

「吃點東西早點回去休息吧，辛苦了。」

「說得好像剛剛和我加班的不是你一樣。」

「咈咈咈......不過你臉色確實不太好。」

二宮轉頭看了一眼電梯裡的鏡子，自己臉色蒼白到發青，整個人疲倦狼狽。再看向大野，對方雖然也是一臉倦意，但除了眼袋腫了點自己也看不出什麼。

「走吧。」

電梯到了一樓，大野伸手貼上二宮後腰輕推了一把，讓在發呆的人回神。兩人慢慢走到附近的居酒屋用餐，大野邊看菜單邊詢問二宮，就算二宮搖頭還是多點了東西分給二宮。

「你最近都不怎麼吃啊......」

大野蹙眉看著被二宮玩弄的食物，只聽到對方回答覺得麻煩，莫名的有些生氣。因二宮對自身的健康不以為意而感到煩躁，也知道自己就算擔心對方，也沒有立場說什麼。

「我請客總行了吧，快吃。」

二宮勉為其難似的嘆了口氣，將大野放進自己碗中的東西放進口中，慢慢嚼著，感受到身旁的視線而轉頭。

「做什麼？」

「......沒事。」

吃飽飯後兩人一起去坐車，二宮下車前被大野拉住手臂，又叮嚀幾句遊戲別玩太晚，酒也別喝多才肯放人。

「是、是，老媽。」

二宮笑著回應，向大野道別，回家前去便利超商時腦中卻響起對方口齒不清的嘮叨。無奈的抓了抓後腦勺，只拿了一罐啤酒又去隔壁冰櫃拿了綠茶。

「麻煩的大叔......」

回到家將買來的東西放進冰箱便去洗澡，出來時看到被自己扔在床上的手機亮了，看著螢幕提示著大野來了訊息，本想點開查看卻突然發現自己又被牽著鼻子走，賭氣的想著反正不是對方催自己睡覺不然就是向自己告知要睡覺了，頓時定在原地。

丟下手機硬是轉過身走向廚房，從冰箱裡拿出啤酒開了遊戲機，等啤酒喝完居然鬼使神差的關了遊戲。漱洗完爬上床，這才撈起手機滑開訊息。

"潤くん想約我吃飯......"

二宮抹了把臉，看著大野一小時前傳來的訊息有些頭疼。他知道那兩人分手時不太平和，也知道大野不會忍心完全切斷聯繫，但一講到松本潤自己就莫名尷尬。

「自己的事情自己解決啊......」

當初自己可是被松本潤誤會是大野智的新男友差點被掐死的人啊！

二宮鑽進被窩裡，看著大野傳來的訊息思索著該如何回覆，對方又傳來了訊息。

"潤くん說你也可以去，他請客，我就答應了。我先睡了，晚安。"

『這不是幫我決定了嘛！』

二宮崩潰的在內心吶喊，重重嘆了口氣。

"你欠我一個遊戲。"

二宮又嘆了口氣才把手機放下，心裡想著大野智這人怎會這麼難搞又麻煩，明天上班一定要把事情給問清楚，又想著自己從何時起變得無法拒絕大野智的要求。

隔日中午休息時間鈴一響，二宮立刻掐著大野的手臂肉將人拉到陽台要對方老實交代。

「松本到底和你說了什麼？」

「疼、疼、疼......」

「說！」

「他說他有新對象了......」

「哈？！這跟約你吃飯有什麼關係？目的是什麼？」

「他說想跟你道歉......好痛喔......」

二宮瞇眼看著一臉無辜露出小狗眼神的大野，只覺得滿肚子火，有種被推入坑裡的感覺。

「手機，給我。」

「唉？」

對著明顯發火的二宮，大野不敢違抗，趕緊掏出手機還順道解鎖點開和松本潤的對話訊息。二宮接過手機就開始往上滑，大野在一旁糾結又焦急，擔心二宮看到什麼更生氣又有種隱私被揭開得羞恥感。

看了一下昨晚的對話，大致了解為何松本要約自己吃飯，卻覺得事情沒有這的單純。瞪了眼在一旁自己看來就是作賊心虛的大野，

「手機還我啦......」

「那麼緊張做什麼，難道有什麼色情的東西嗎？」

二宮瞪著大野，心裡咒一了句，報復似的去點開了照片庫，才一點開對方卻激動的搶過手機。

「我沒有什麼色情的東西，但是不可以！這是我的隱私！」

大野吼了出來，看到二宮驚訝又錯愕的模樣知道自己嚇到對方，低聲道歉一句便逃也似的跑了。

「......什麼啊......」

被留在原地的二宮著實被大野嚇到了，從沒看過對方這麼生氣。一方面也不懂自己為何如此在意大野智和松本之間還是否存在著情感，連自己也搞不懂了。

「我到底在做什麼啊......」

嘆了口氣頹坐在凳子上，感覺到手機震動，掏出一看是大野道歉的訊息。二宮看著大野的訊息不知該如何回應，對方又傳了可愛柴犬偷看的貼圖，忍不住笑了出來，也回傳了柴犬道歉貼圖。

「啊......算了，順其自然吧。」

幾天後，二宮縮在位置上，不時抬頭看向掛在辦公室正中央的時鐘，又低頭去打遊戲，有些焦躁。打完一局便起身來到大野身邊，看對方還在慢吞吞的寫著電子郵件，心想著和人約吃飯的不著急自己急個什麼勁兒。

拿了張凳子在大野智旁邊坐下，拿出手機回覆被自己忽略整天的訊息，小聲的催促對方趕緊。

「快點，等等松本生氣我可不救你。」

「抱歉......再等我一下下......」

大野盯著螢幕，聽到二宮的像是抱怨的催促才笑了一聲和對方道歉，手上的動作依舊，保持著自己的步調將事情處理完。

「走吧。」

大野收拾完，一併拿起二宮的公事包，一手拉著二宮將還在專注打電動的對方往電梯前進一邊和其他加班的同事道別。等對方結束一場才將公事包還給對方，叫了計程車一起去和松本約定的燒肉店。

跟在大野後頭，二宮心裡預演著等會可能會發生的事情，卻在見到松本的瞬間卻整個人都傻了。

「Nino～果然是你。」

看著笑的一臉開心的倉鼠，二宮想爆打人的心都有了。

「櫻井翔，真是好久不見啊。」

好啊，一個一個都將自己蒙在鼓裡。二宮狠瞪了一眼身邊的大野，伸手用指關節狠狠戳了對方的腰肉。

大野縮了縮一臉無辜，嘟噥一句我不知道，為防止二宮繼續蹂躪自己的腰趕緊握住對方的手，催促大家趕緊入座。一坐下二宮就瞇眼盯著櫻井，一副要櫻井給自己一個交代。

櫻井忍著大笑的衝動，解釋道其實這頓飯局是自己安排的，畢竟太訝異二宮居然是自己現任情人的前任情人的情人。

「你在講繞口令嗎？什麼前任現任，我跟老師可沒有在一起。」

「果然，我就想你明明喜歡大叔類型的，像高橋教授。」

「......櫻井さん，我也記得你喜歡的是大胸妹子。」

「潤是特別的啊。」

突然被餵了口狗糧，二宮側過身誇張的假裝嘔吐，白眼簡直要翻到後腦勺去了。看對面的人還陷在兩人世界中打打鬧鬧，直接將菜單直立起來檔住自己的視線。

「大野さん，要吃什麼？」

抬頭就看到大野欲言又止的模樣，忍不住嘆了口氣。

「翔さん是大學時期的學長。」

看大野點了點頭似乎沒有其他問題，二宮拿著菜單貼在對方臉上要對方點單。對面的兩人終於意識到還有人在，也討論起了菜單，二宮看了看又拿出掌機來玩。大野問二宮想吃什麼，二宮也只是簡單回了句你決定，之後的回答也只有好與不好，四個人很快就決定好按了服務鈴。

「啊、我要一杯啤酒......還有蛋花湯。」

點單時二宮才將視線從掌機中移開，等其他人結束時才開口加點，忽略身旁的人一臉疑惑。

「蛋花湯......」

「幫你叫的。」

「咈咈咈，Nino真貼心。」

「當然。」

「......不好意思，你確定你們沒有在一起？」

櫻井一臉不可思議的看著兩人，這兩人根本已經跳過熱戀進入老夫老妻模式了。

「在一起啊。」

「工作。」

「嘛......在一起也沒什麼不好啊。」

大野有些驚訝的看著松本，有些意外，一方面也有些失落。心想著松本確實放下了過去；放下了自己，現在站在他身邊的是櫻井。心裡有些難受卻也輕鬆了些，轉過頭去看著與櫻井拌嘴的二宮，雖然不是情人，但起碼自己身邊有個人陪伴。

明白過來松本約自己吃飯的用意，是對方知道自己肯定放不下，想讓自己知道兩人該各自過各自的生活了。想著松本果然是善解人意孩子忍不住笑了，回過頭才發現松本盯著自己看，眼睛瞪得老大雙眼皮都消失了，嘴巴無聲的說著"我就知道"。大野逃避似的低下頭去滑手機，沒一會便收到松本的訊息。

"你喜歡他吧？"

"看到你過得不錯我就放心了。"

"笨蛋！"

松本放下手機望向大野，對方也抬起頭來，兩人相視而笑，心裡默默的祝福彼此。

「什麼、什麼？笑什麼？你們兩個不會舊情復燃了吧？」

櫻井眼角瞥到這幕忍不住吃醋，伸手戳戳身旁的松本，而松本難得沒有不耐煩揮開反而握住了自己的手，低聲說了句笨蛋，笑得有些害羞，讓櫻井整個人都飄飄然。

「我已經吃狗糧吃到飽了。」

二宮又翻了個白眼，祈禱著餐點快上桌。大野吃起了小菜，還不忘問二宮要不要，完全不介意對面的恩愛畫面。

一行人一頓飯吃下來也過九點了，一出店家松本就拉著二宮到一邊去，為過去的事情道歉，直接的令二宮無法去討厭，突然明白為何櫻井和大野會喜歡松本。

「大野さん是喜歡你的。」

松本笑著這麼說，拍拍二宮的肩膀說了句再見便去找櫻井，兩人離開後大野才表示要送二宮去車站。兩人一路無語，二宮腦中一直是松本那最後一句話，直到車站二宮才有勇氣開口。

「你要來我家嗎？反正明天放假，可以繼續喝。」

「......Nino第一次邀我去你家呢。」

「不要就算了。」

「要的、要的！」

趁二宮反悔前趕緊催促對方刷卡進站，跟在二宮身後等車上車。目光總是不自覺追隨著二宮，追著對方的身影像是怕被落下。二宮說了個站名又掏出掌機，大野看著門上的跑馬燈發愣，直到快到站時才回過神來，出聲提醒二宮。

兩人在街上並肩走著，依舊無語，但二宮能明顯感受到身邊人的焦躁。

「......你想說什麼？」

二宮率先打破沉默，轉頭看向大野，兩人停下了腳步。大野看著剛好站在燈下的二宮，時間彷彿停止了，眼前的人像是散發著微弱光芒的天使。一瞬間大野感到害怕，深怕眼前的人自己無法去觸碰，甚至會消失，手腳快於腦袋，還沒想出個結論大野已經衝上前抱住二宮。

「大野さん！」

推拒著突然抱上來的人，二宮不能理解對方突然的動作，腦中千百個猜測讓自己不安。

「抱歉......再一下下就好......」

大野緊緊抱著二宮，好像這樣就能留住對方，這樣就不會消失。感受到懷裡傳來的溫度，原本顫抖的心被安撫，大野放鬆下來慢慢鬆開了雙手。

「對不起......」

二宮扭過頭往前走，什麼都不說也不等大野，進入不遠處的便利商店，買了一手的啤酒又買了包菸，等結完帳大野才慢吞吞得出現在視線裡。瞥了眼大野，二宮依舊不說話，繼續往前走著，回過頭發現那人還佇立在店前，嘆了口氣抬起拎著啤酒的袋子。

大野本來不安著，知道自己的舉動已經越過了那條界線，看到二宮抬起手立刻跑上前接過袋子，跟在對方身後，慢慢走著，進到那自己幻想不下百遍，二宮的家。

「隨便坐。」

說完二宮自顧自的開始脫衣，換上舒適的短袖短褲，等打開遊戲機時那人還杵在門口，無奈的招手要對方來自己旁邊坐。大野放下提包和脫去西裝外套，乖順的來到二宮身邊，才剛坐下手裡就被塞了遊戲把手。

兩人一開始還是沉默，但慢慢的，注意力被遊戲拉走，尷尬的氛圍漸漸消散，兩人就這樣打了一個多小時的遊戲。

直到大野受不了爬起身去廁所二宮才關上遊戲，從冰箱拿出兩罐啤酒窩回沙發上等大野。等身邊的人再度回來，遞上啤酒。

「你想說什麼？」

望著大野，二宮再一次提問。

穿著被洗白拉鬆變的寬大的短袖，又將自己縮在沙發裡，二宮顯的特別嬌小。大野忍住想抱上去的衝動慢慢靠近，手掌猶疑了一會放到對方膝上，感受到涼意，焦躁彷彿因此冷卻下來。

「抱歉......」

「為什麼要道歉？」

「......因為我擅自喜歡你。」

「......你還在意松本。」

「是我傷害了他。」

「......我就是討厭你這樣。」

「......抱歉。」

「什麼事都攬在自己身上，最討厭你這樣。」

「Nino…...我、」

「但是......我就是喜歡這樣的你。」

「......咦？」

「笨蛋！」

二宮站起身想躲進廚房，但大野不可能放過這樣的機會，兩三步便追了上去，從背後將人緊緊抱住。

「放開我！大叔你這是非禮！」

「Nino…...謝謝。」

「吵死了！」

大野看到對方紅透的耳尖忍不住笑了，雙手緊緊環住二宮的腰不放開，愜意的將下巴靠在對方肩膀上。

「喜歡。」

「閉嘴。」

「Nino～」

「......做什麼？」

大野鬆開了雙手，趁著二宮疑惑而轉過頭的同時親了上去，短暫的、輕淺的，卻帶著滿滿的心意。

「謝謝你。」

「......」

「Nino？」

二宮一愣低下頭摀住臉，松本說大野喜歡著自己的時候，二宮以為自己還有時間猶豫，但邀請大野回家的自己，是不是下意識早就渴望著這份感情？心慌的同時也有什麼甜膩的東西滿溢心頭，緩慢的蹲下身想逃避讓自己無措的窘境。

「對不起！討厭嗎？！」

大野看著將自己縮成一團的人，趕緊也蹲下身，擔心二宮厭惡這樣的行為，畢竟自己從沒聽過對方坦言性向。跪在地板上好一陣子才看到二宮終於緩緩放下了手，手撐地緩慢的倒臥，不能明白過來的大野只能跟著側躺下身，看著雙眼放空的二宮不安等待著。

「大叔......」

「是......？」

「我前一段感情是和我鄰居的哥哥。」

「五年前他出國進修時，他和我提分手。」

「但我不願意，我說我會等他，但他不回復我任何訊息，一封簡訊都沒有。」

「以前我不懂，只覺得他狠心......現在我懂了。」

大野看著二宮從回憶中清醒過來，眼角泛紅的看著自己，笑了。

「遇見你之後我想起他的次數漸漸少了，尤其最近半年......我甚至忘了他的存在。」

二宮撐起上半身往大野的方向挪動，伸手壓住大野的肩膀讓對方躺平，俯下身貼上大野。兩人靠的極近，大野下意識的屏住呼吸，身上人濕熱的呼吸打在臉上，彷彿被對方親吻。

「......我也要讓你忘記松本才行......」

輕聲低語，帶點情慾，二宮伸舌舔了舔大野半張的唇瓣。

「大野さん......」

大野終於回過神來，雙手環抱上二宮，湊近輕淺的啄吻懷中人。

「......那就拜託你了......」

二宮和大野交往半年之後開始同居，一年之後養了隻柴犬叫小春，但一年之內兩人親密的次數屈指可數，而且從沒做完整套。二宮也不是沒有主動過，只是對於性事雖然有需求和渴望，卻羞恥於啟口，大野則像個木頭，二宮沒說也就不行動。

坐在公園長椅上的二宮望著在公園和小春玩拋接球的大野，想著兩人一隻手都能數的出來親密行為，不禁嘆了口氣，有些懷疑大野是不是對於這方面冷感。

「啊！小春！！」

突然聽到大野驚叫，看過去發現大野捏著小春的嘴在說什麼，嘗試了一陣便放棄了，從口袋掏出零錢給了一旁的小朋友便拉著小春走向二宮。

「怎麼了？」

「這傢伙把別人的彈力球給吃了！」

「唉？！！」

「我給那孩子賠償了，但小春可能得去看個醫生。」

二宮看著一臉開心的小春覺得有些好笑，伸手揉了一把小春的頭罵了句笨蛋。拿出手機查找附近的獸醫院，發現不遠就有間小診所，兩人便趕緊帶小春過去。

趁大野在掛號的同時上網查了關於狗狗誤食的相關資訊，聽到裡頭一聲喊了小春的名卻愣住了，抬頭看向櫃檯上放著的醫師名片，才發現不妙。

「怎麼了？」

伸手拉過小春的繩子，又拉著還在發楞的二宮進診間，還沒到門口二宮就慌了。

「等、等一下！」

「小春？......小和？」

醫生聽到動靜打開了診間的門，看到二宮很是訝異，又看到一旁的大野和兩人牽在一起的手，明白過來似的笑了。

「進來吧。」

二宮彆扭的站在門口，醫生先和小春打了招呼，直接將狗抱上診療台，摸著小春的頭看向還將自己黏在門口的人。

「小和，好久不見。」

「......相葉......さん......」

「醫生，先看看小春吧。」

大野看著異常焦慮的二宮大概猜出了一二，但不想先入為主而造成誤會，看二宮不願意開口也就不勉強。自己和醫生解釋了一下小春的狀況，等醫生看完小春確定沒什麼事，回頭見二宮還沒能平復下來，便向醫生道歉並帶二宮和小春先走了。

兩人沉默的走回家，大野替小春洗了爪子便放狗自己去玩，倒了兩杯加了冰塊的麥茶來到沙發坐，將其中一杯遞給二宮。

大野只是安靜的陪著二宮，小春自己玩了一會也爬上沙發擠到兩人中間，兩人一狗就著麼在沙發上窩了一小時之久。

「大野さん......對不起......」

啞著嗓子開口，二宮終於抬頭看向大野，眼淚卻直接掉了下來。大野拍了拍小春屁股把狗趕下了沙發又接過二宮手裡的杯子，這才伸手將淚人兒抱進懷中，任由二宮宣洩。

揪著大野的衣服，二宮其實不想哭的，但他沒想過原來相葉雅紀在他心裡占據了那麼多那麼久，諸多情緒一下子湧了上來，壓都壓不住。身邊的大野卻用他的方式，溫柔無聲的包容自己，明明當初還嫌棄對方心裡留著人，自己根本也是一個樣，又是愧疚又是喜歡。

窩在大野懷裡漸漸緩和下來，捏著大野襯衫衣角玩著，心裡還是有些混亂，但大野的擁抱卻讓自己感到安心。抬起臉望著近在咫尺的人，看到對方眼中的溺愛，後腦杓被輕輕揉了兩下，大野輕聲詢問好點了沒，關於相葉一句都沒問。抬手環上大野脖頸湊上去，用帶著麥茶香濕漉漉的吻作為回應。

「智さとし......幫幫我......」

二宮舔咬上大野的嘴唇，挪動身子讓自己正面跨坐在大野身上。

「......幫我......趕走我心裡的相葉さん......」

「Nino…...」

懸著的一顆心因二宮一句話而落下，緊緊抱住對方回應深吻，直到彼此都難以呼吸才依依不捨的分開。大野退開來，二宮卻急切的貼上，拉扯著大野的衣服，大野趕緊抓住對方雙手制止二宮。

「等一下......」

「......為什麼？不想要嗎？相葉さん每次都、啊！」

又聽到相葉的名字讓大野有些腦，明知道是二宮故意刺激自己，還是沒忍住火氣用力掐了二宮的腰肉。二宮疼的整個人縮到大野懷裡，卻又氣對方的粗魯掙扎著想離開。  
  
「......本來還顧忌你腰傷......親熱時提到別的男人？這是你自找的，和也かずなり。」

大野一把將二宮抱起，走去自己為了二宮購置的小雙人床，毫不客氣得把人往床鋪摔去，立刻跟著跳上床壓住掙扎著想爬起身的二宮。

「痛！」

「我可是忍了很久了......」

二宮第一次見大野露出如此可怕的表情，彷彿自己下一秒就會被吃乾抹淨，卻又同時感到興奮，知曉大野想要自己的滿足感讓自己甘願投懷送抱。

「......那你倒是給我啊......」

二宮抓住大野肩膀的衣服拉近彼此，兩人激烈急躁的擁吻，互相拉扯脫去對方的上衣，直到嘴裡嚐到腥甜兩人才回過神來。一個翻身將大野壓在身下，二宮跨坐在對方身上，望著彼此都感受到濃烈的慾望，二宮滿足的笑了。湊上前又去舔咬大野的唇，雙手貼著胸膛揉了一把才往下滑去，勾著牛仔褲褲頭兩三下就解開。鬆開口退開來，與大野對視著慢慢俯身，隔著四角褲用鼻尖蹭了蹭。下定決心的二宮拋開羞恥心，變得主動又色情。

「啊......我們都沒有洗澡呢......」

笑的瞇起了眼，一手揉上大野的分身，感受到手裡的東西一下子就硬了。扯下內褲毫不猶豫的伸舌舔拭，聽到大野呼吸變的沉重，抬頭望去，張口將頂端含入口中。

「Nino…...」

緩慢吞吐著硬挺，不時吸吮舔弄頂端。感受到大野的手抓揉上自己的頭髮和偶爾舒服的喟嘆，二宮更加賣力的舔吮直到口中嚐到腥澀。

吞下嘴裡那一點點的黏稠，看著大野還硬挺的分身，無辜的小聲抱怨了句難吃，又被抓過去接吻。嘴裡的味道淡了些，被強制脫了褲子翻過身以跪趴的姿勢背對著大野，看到對方從床邊的小櫃拿出了潤滑和套子，有些緊張的揪住枕頭邊角。

看著大野先套上了保險套，開了潤滑後便將頭轉回埋進枕頭裡。記憶中冰涼的觸感沒有預期中的出現，取代的是大野落在背上星星點點的吻。大野雙手在懷中人身上游移，四處揉捏留下點點紅痕。吻得滿意了才騰出一隻手照顧二宮已經半抬頭的分身，另隻手擠了潤滑在手心，摀熱了才抹上穴口，期間一直舔咬臀尖，惹得二宮不時顫抖呻吟。

「唔啊......」

感受到兩指擠入，二宮有些不適應的尖喘出聲，扭了扭腰，雙腿不自覺張的更開想讓自己舒服一點。

「Nino的身體好色啊......」

看著二宮在自己身下變得淫亂，滿足的啃咬上對方後腰。一邊擴張的同時按壓會陰，冷落了分身去玩弄挺立的乳珠。

「大、大野さん......」

太久沒做愛而變得敏感，二宮幾乎要在不碰觸分身的情況下高潮，快感將理智淹沒，扒著枕頭反射性的想逃，但只要往前一點點就會被大野撈回去。

「不行......嗯啊......」

二宮只能感受到大野在身上恣意妄為，渾身燥熱難受，在想要與不想要之間反覆掙扎，隨著大野仔細的擴張下也已經能夠吞下對方三根手指了。大野見穴口已經變得足夠濕潤柔軟，抽出了手指，按了一會兒會陰，換上自己已經硬到不行的分身卻遭到二宮的反抗。

「等等、等一下......」

抓住二宮伸過來的手，有些不滿被中途喊停，但也耐著性子退了點跪坐到床上。二宮回頭看到大野因不滿略噘的嘴不禁笑了，有些吃力的翻過身，雙腿環上對方的腰。大野見狀往前蹭了蹭，抬起二宮的腰讓私密處再度暴露在自己面前。以為大野要進入時對方卻摸了摸自己後腰，歪頭看了一會兒又伸手拿過兩個枕頭塞在自己腰下。

二宮感動得差點又要哭了，向大野伸出雙手討抱，對方貼上來時主動獻上濕漉黏膩的吻。一吻結束大野沒退開，貼著二宮邊親吻脖頸邊摸索，扶著自己的分身緩緩挺進。

二宮難受的仰頭喘息，雙手抓撓大野的背，隱忍著大野進入時的脹疼感。大野反覆緩慢的淺入淺出，邊親吻邊觀察著二宮的反應，直到自己完全進入濕軟的甬道。

「唔啊......全部、進來了......」

失神的望著天花板，肌膚相貼的地方又熱又濕，有種要融化的錯覺。大野出現在視線裡，撥開自己黏在額上的劉海，又稍微拭去臉上的汗水，明明自己也滿頭是汗。勾過大野湊上去又是濕黏的吻，舔過對方上顎感受到敏感的顫抖，舌尖很快被捲走。

「Nino真的很喜歡接吻呢......」

大野去舔二宮濕漉的嘴角，左手撫上二宮右腿後膝窩稍使力壓向二宮，挺腰頂了頂。二宮悶哼輕吟，大野越大力頂撞越是無法隱忍呻吟，摸上自己因疼痛而疲軟的分身，讓自己完全的陷入情慾中。

「咿呀！不、等......太深了......咿唔！」

感受到龜頭擦過前列腺，二宮有些害怕的伸手想讓大野慢些反而被咬了口手指。大野完全不為所動，壓著二宮雙腿更深入激烈的頂弄。太過強烈的快感讓二宮難受的哭了出來，揪著被單承受著大野毫不客氣的操幹，不時被前列腺的碾壓讓鈴口淅淅瀝瀝甩出淫液。

「啊、咕唔......智......不行了、嗯啊！」

哭著尖叫呻吟，失禁般的感受讓二宮精神上處於崩潰邊緣，雙腿顫抖著完全無力抵抗，後穴則因預高潮而緊縮抽搐。大野稍微緩了些，一手握上身下人的分身緩慢套弄，等對方平復了些又再次激烈抽插頂弄，一邊替對方手淫。

「不、啊！不要......咿啊！」

大野指腹磨蹭鈴口又不時掐捏龜頭，已經承受不了更多的刺激，下身無法克制的緊繃顫抖，緊緊咬住大野的勃發。大野最後幾下衝刺達到高潮，癱在二宮身上休息了一會才撐起身子，看著對方身上星星點點的紅痕，因情潮而失神卻啜泣喘息的可憐模樣，下腹部與交和處黏膩濕漉的一蹋糊塗，大野滿足於弄髒對方的爽感。

沒退出已經疲軟的分身，俯身又去親吻二宮，尚沉溺在情慾裡的人還反應不過來，只能任由大野索吻，被動的與對方糾纏。大野同時又握上對方還挺立的分身套弄起來，時輕時重又不時刺激鈴口，二宮發出微弱又軟膩的呻吟，撩撥著大野，想弄壞對方的念頭和理智在拉扯。

放過被自己蹂躪到有些紅腫的雙唇讓二宮喘息，親吻對方下巴上那可愛的標記，又緩緩往下移動，啃咬舔吻脖頸留下更多屬於自己的痕跡。感受到二宮似乎有些難受的小幅度扭動身子，大野一下子咬上乳珠引來身下人尖喘顫抖，空閒的手揉按上會陰處，沒多久二宮便緊繃起身子尖叫著達到高潮。

大野這才退開來拿下保險套，卻不急著去清洗，抽開二宮身下的枕頭，又欣賞了一會二宮的模樣才側躺下身，撈過二宮抱進懷裡溫存。手指玩著二宮的髮尾，望著對方已經累的眼神迷濛，嘴巴動了動以為要和自己說些什麼，才想靠近聽清楚就看到粉色的舌尖舔了舔唇又縮了回去，可愛的忍不住又湊上去親吻貓唇。

「唔......大野さん......」

二宮還有些喘，但疲倦的連掙扎都懶，任由對方摟著自己親吻。

「Nino…...最喜歡你了......」

大野緊緊抱著二宮訴說愛意，對方以往總是害羞不予回應，沒想到這回二宮雖然依舊躲在自己懷裡，卻也開了金口。

「我也......喜歡......」

「Nino…...再說一次。」

「......笨蛋！」


End file.
